my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 62
Class A and Class B As the second day of training dragged on, the second year U.A. students were hard at work, each one trying to improve their Quirk in their own unique way. Zenji in particular was hard at work on a nearby cliffside. Blood dripped from his knuckles as he punched the rocky cliffside over and over again. The stone cracked, but its hard composition made it nearly impossible for him to simply shatter. He didn't let up on it, only stopping momentarily to eat a snack when his healing seemed to slow down. "Is this really all you're gonna do?" asked Joho, standing nearby. "At least I'm doing something!" "Hey, I'm training too." Her eyes suddenly started twitching and she dropped to her knees. "Dammit! Only one more meter." ---- With everyone shifting and finding their own places to uncover and break through the shells that are their quirks, one of the students from 2-A could be found in the middle of the camp itself. The young man's hands were resting on his knees, with an upper body tilting forward as the sweat ran down from his forehead. Jack starred at a large, blue bucket only ten meters in front of him. Its content being that of rocks and other forms of rubble. "Increase the weight, get used to it and step it up a notch... Didn't sound so damn hard when it came up... Fuck." The purple haired man's thoughts continued to wander. It was really just a theory, but his mother was really the only person he knew with a quirk of this sort— surely there had to be some merit to it. Yet the feeling of having his entire body getting more and more exhausted from each usage, it was at the very least a new experience given his past ones using it for only objects the size of a hand. Ryuji, atop one of the buildings scattered around training facility, took a glance across from the other zones making up the grounds around him, all the while holding unto a slice of bread with one hand and a small magazine with the other. From his position, Ryuji could overlook all of his fellow classmate's training, meticulously focusing between the magazine and bread as he adjusted the heat in between his fingers, placing a greater sense of detail on maintaining it without overwhelming the delicate bread. Taking a bite, he wiped his chin down and patted down his shirt to clear any crumbs, all the while leaning down against the wall. "Expansion...hot n' cold, huh...," he mumbled to himself looking at the magazine from numerous angles, simply titled 'Laws of Thermodynamics'. Sliding the magazine to his back pocket, Ryuji proceeded finish his toast and break off a metal pipe from the building's plumbing, flinging it several times into the air while throwing it along both hands in a repetitious fashion. However, while getting the rhythm down, Ryuji activated his Quirk at the moment one hand grasped unto it, rapidly cooling it down as seen as his palm grassed unto it, while increasing the heat as soon as it touched the opposite hand. "Probably could shave off a couple more seconds with that touch." As Jack went on with his training and feeling the effects of repeatingly performing these transportations, the purple haired student couldn't help but to take a look around him. Noticing that despite of him being in such a central position at camp, there wasn't really anyone around. At least that he could talk to... Maybe he needed a change of scenery. Eyes wandering the camp itself, taking note of some of the other students in the distance here and there before spotting something from the upper right corner of his eyes. It was Ryuji sitting atop one of the buildings and realized that he hadn't really spoken to him since they got here. A few seconds passed, the man waved his hand to see if Ryuji had spotted him or not. One moment Jack was standing on solid ground and the other at the top of a building, appearing behind his fellow classmate. "Yo Ryu... Would I be too much of a distraction if trained here too?" Peeking ever so slightly over the man's shoulder to get a glimpse of what Ryuji was doing. Snapping back, Ryuji lunged the pipe at his back side, slamming into the wall and freezing the surface solid, shattering an instant later. Shifting his attention back to his tall colleague, Ryuji arched back, "Hey four-eyes, you're what I need right now." Taking out the magazine from his back pocket, Ryuji rolled it up with his right hand, getting back up as the temperature around them slowly began rise back to normal. Pressing the magazine across his chin several times, Ryuji was looking all across from him, as if he had lost something, or in this instance, looking for something in particular. Glancing at Jack, he quickly pointed the rolled paper at him, glaring him straight in the eyes. "JACK!...what are you're glasses made off?" Ryuji reposed, attempting to snatch his glasses, outstretching his hand toward Jack's face. "You ever figure the more you plan, the more things don't go the way you imagined them to?" The purple haired student's body had flinched by reflex at the sudden object flying passed him, following its trajectory and impact before turning his gaze back to Ryuji and his own. Jack's face making little effort to hide his confusion at first, even with his eyes covered, "Oh yeah?" Sliding one of his hands down one of his pockets whilst letting the other one hanging, all the while waiting for Mr. Blue Burner to continue. The corners of his mouth spreading ever so slightly at first, before expressing a chuckle, as Jack's head recoiled backwards by reflex at his classmates sudden approach. Jack's free hand reaching up to hold onto the eyeglass frame just as swiftly, feeling his hand tugging it back whilst Ryuji's own was pulling it in the other direction, Jack released the grip and let the man take a closer inspection. "Depends on which pair really...this one? Flexon with photochromic lenses. Why?" Eyes flickering as the sun now became more present. The Repeater's hand travelling down his frame before grabbing hold of his jacket and pulling it to the side, revealing a hidden pocket inside while the other hand travelled up to poke inside it. Taking the opportunity to answer Ryuji's follow up, "That's usually the case, isn't it? Given our line of work." Pulling out another set of glasses that appeared identical to the ones his classmate now held. Eyes narrowing as Jack's head turned, looking out across from the building and onto the surrounding forest with the other students doing their own things. "Can't stand it, don't know how you guys manage it." Lifting the new pair up towards the sun, trying to spot anything usual with them, but Jack soon put them on as it wasn't case. Shifting his observation back to the place from whence he came, stretching his right arm out before receiving the bucket of rubble that he'd been training with just prior before putting it back down. "I'll be damned, I thought it was just an aesthetic thing, didn't think they were for an actual reason." Peaking the lens, he could see things appear much darker, keeping most of the light, ultimately putting them on for a better glance through them. "What do you think? Do I look cool enough?" Facing Jack, Ryuji made a smoking gesture with his right hand, as Ryuji carefully began to temper it with his Quirk, touching it between his hands as he gently brought down the temperature, doing it more so to challenge himself, as if to make up for what happened at the Sports Festival. "Jack, did you know that glass and plastic breaks at -98 °F? You see, it's easy to freeze anything, the real tricky part is doing it fast enough without it breaking and bringing it back without damaging it." In rapid succession, Jack's glasses began to heat up and thaw, the frost being replaced by steam emanating all over the handle and lens. Whipping back around his surrounding, Ryuji noted a bucket-of-sorts around hanging around Jack's arm, "So what's with the bucket, you collecting rocks or something?" Raising and lowering his shoulders in quick succession, "No one ever asked for one." Yet again, the man's smile wasn't going unnoticed as Ryuji went on to pose; "Almost, though the real deal would settle it." Jack's right arm being lifted once again before lightly tapping the left side of his jacket this time, the sound of a cigarette box scrimbling from inside, raising his eyebrows a few times as he looked back at Ryuji to further the joke. The attention quickly being turned towards the presentation at hand, glancing down at the bucket as it's being mentioned, "A hobby like that would probably do me good." Sliding his right foot to lightly tap at the bucket a few times, giving an idea of how much it really contained. "But no. Ma suggested this when I asked on how I could improve my quirk, which would be to increase the weight and size of the objects themselves." Eyes wandering back up towards Ryuji and his fiddling, going on to cross his arms as he went on, "If it's about the size of my hand then it's no problem, but larger stuff drains me y'know? Like after running the treadmill for too long." His eyes getting glued to his classmate's display, half the reason being to see if he'd break them or not, "And you? If the aim is to rapidly change the temperature of things without breaking them, maybe we can collaborate here." Pointing his hand at the cigarette with a finger-gun gesture, Ryuji lighted it up, crossing his arms before letting out a quick laugh, puffing out his chest, as he tucked his magazine back into his pocket again, "Your Quirk, you get it from your mom or your dad? Is it a mixed kind of thing? Either way, I get the feeling you still got some room for growth." Handing him back his glasses, Ryuji peered off toward the rest of their fellow classmates, instinctively trying to run his fingers through his hair in the wind, only to realize that the length it used to have had been significantly reduced recently in his battle with class 2-B. "A little collaboration, hell, it'd be a hit, especially with the ladies amiright," nudging him a couple of times along his sides with his elbow. However, bringing up the topic on purpose, Ryuji patted down his school uniform down for any dirt and ice attached on him before turning to face Jack. "With some of our guys gone, how you holding up? You know, with Akira n'everything?" Scratching his head, Ryuji paced around, as if dancing around with the question out there. "I got it from my Ma..." Jack's smile wavered for a moment as he spoke, before lightening up again as he continued; "Funny, your sentence was spot on to what Mimir from 2-B told me after the festival. You met him?" Reaching out to grab his glasses, placing them in the same pocket as he'd procured the other ones. Chuckling at Ryuji's remark, leaning down as he continued towards the bucket to pick up three of different sizes. Jack started walking to the opposite end of the rooftop, "I'm hanging in there... I think I'll be giving her a call as soon as we're done here." His voice gradually becoming louder with each step as to compensate for the distance growing between them, "You're right though. Almost half the class has ended up quitting and being replaced already... Guess that's also part of being a hero-in-training." Finally having reached the other side, Jack turned to face Ryuji. "Pick up two of stones inside the bucket, I'll be using my quirk to swap between mine and yours. And by the time I get it back, your job will be to make sure I don't end up getting frostbite or burn marks. Sounds challenging enough?" Tracing back his steps, Ryuji tip-toed across to the bucket of rocks he had carried with him, sorting around the various rocks for one one that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand, grabbing two additional ones of roughly the same shape before tucking them in both hands and hiding them behind his back. Undoing the zipper along the top half of their gym uniform, Ryuji began to to stretch from side-to-side, performing a quick hamstring against the rooftop's giant AC. Upon mentioning Mimir's name, a thought sprung out, remembering meeting him at lunch a couple days ago, mostly recalling his bizarre, unnerving appearance, shuddering as goosebumps sprang all over his arms and back. "Ugh yea, the guy scares the shit out of me. I can't tell if he's looking at me or into my soul. Probably wouldn't figure he was a teacher around these parts unless you asked him." Before beginning, Ryuji took a quick peak around him, Jack's words reverberating in his head at the sudden loss of their fellow alumni, figuring it was either a result of the harshness of it all, or due to personal reasons unbeknownst to him. Flipping the rocks around his back, he stuck one hand out, "Either you get this first or I get you? Crazy bastard. You're on." As if to change their focus, the temperature around them began to fluctuate, rising in preparations to Jack's next move. Rows of white teeth became clear as day as Jack's lips parted ways at his fellow classmate's response, the young student extended his arms before lightly tugging at each side to pull his long sleeves back and not risk them getting caught. Figuring he should step it up a notch on his end as well, "Alright, get ready." As Jack spoke out, he'd throw one stone up into the air, followed by a second and third one, before catching them with one hand and quickly passing it by to the other before repeating these actions. Without further warnings, one of his stone would swap places with the ones found in Ryuji's possession, quickly showing a pattern in which every third stone that landed in his hand would be swapped as to see how well Ryuji was keeping up with him. Eyes momentarily shifting from time to time between the stones and Ryuji, trying to rely more on muscle memory rather than his sight to keep the pace. "Tell me Ryu, got any hidden talents? If you even count juggling as being one." Feeling a tingling sensation leave his hand, the shape changed dramatically, being evident that it was a different rock altogether from what he was holding. Trying to keep the change in temperature in check, the ordeal of focusing on Jack and his own Quirk worked effectively as a means of training, finding the entire process both difficult and exhilarating to process. "Talents?" He wondered about that, taking a moment to focus on his own talents aside from his Quirk, putting into retrospection how rare a quality it is nowadays to be good at something through natural talent rather than falling back on superpowers. "Hmmm," looking at his hands then back to his legs, Ryuji was making clicking noises with his tongue while gazing all over the place before coming into a conclusion. "It might be weird, not really anything useful, but I've always been able to write and talk in reverse pretty easily." Walking up to jJack, Ryuji began to cough, clearing his throat for his next choice of words. "⸮ɈɒlɘnɈ oʇ ƨoɿɈ ɒnγ ɒƨ ɔoυnɈ Ɉʜiƨ boɘƧ" It took a moment for Jack to re-adjust himself as Ryuji stepped closer to him whilst still trying to maintain their speed and balance concerning the juggling stones, only to find himself having to shake his head ever so slighlty as to try and comprehend the words spoken to him mere moments ago. The smile returning soon thereafter, "I may be able to speak four languages, but that my friend I could not understand." Chuckling out loud as they went, "That's quite the talent though I must admit, self-taught?" Yet as he spoke out, the purple haired student would start switching the stones with every other time he grabbed them with his left hand: "Don't forget to keep up." ---- Within the forest, in a small clearing further from camp, Midori, Aiko and Joji sat around waiting on fallen logs and the soft grass looking up to the sky. Midori, who was pacing back and forth on a log, bared an irritated look planted on her face, crossing both arms behind her back as Aiko watched patiently. “You alright there carrot top?” Aiko asked with sly smile. “...Shut up. I’m just thinking.” Midori answered back annoyed, a forceful tone in her voice to express the tension within her. Joji, who was lying on the ground close by, shifted his head to look in Midori’s general direction. “Thinking about what?” he asked in a similar manner as Aiko. Letting out a loud sigh, Midori jumped off the log and began hopping in spot, cracking her head to the sides before facing the laid down Joji. “Just thinking how fast I can probably put you down if we were to fight.” She answered in a confident tone despite keeping a bland expression. “That’s dumb. I think we both know that I’d be the one to come out on top.” Joji scoffed as he started tearing blades of grass from the ground. Aiko raised her eyebrow in confusion to Joji’s remark. “I don’t know where you’ve been, but obviously you missed the Sports Festival. Midori came out at third place just by playing defensively.” “I don’t need you to flex for me Aiko. I can probably put you down just as quick as I can put down String-Kid here.” Midori fired at Aiko. “Wow. Geez. What’s your issue today?” Aiko immedaitely responded in the same manner as Midori. Her entire mood had changed in an instant, having become fed up with Midori’s behaviour. Stretching his arms into the air letting out a tired groan, Joji pulled himself from the ground and yawned as she dragged his hand back and forth behind his head to remove any grass that stuck on. Placing both hands forward to face Midori, Joji wore a noticeable smirk on his face as he made his stance to invite the challenge from the Class-A student. Knowing that there was no way that she was going to be able to stop this conflict, Aiko let out a sigh and got up, dusting her attire from the dirt and grass she sat on before moving away closer to the trees to give the two space. There was a look of disappointment planted on her face as she walked out, not only disappointment in them but to herself, as she knew that she was exempting them when she knew she'd act differently with the others. Noticing that Joji was getting ready to fight, Midori stood there with her hands shoved into her pockets, and allowed her hair to drape over her face, somewhat limiting her view of Joji. She knew that her quirk was more controlled and effective when she could see, and only with her training at U-A was her quirk starting to become slightly controlled during blind moments, instead of activating tremendously defensive to everything. However, Midori never saw this as a flaw from what she's experienced so far, perhaps even a saving grace, but with how things were going maybe training it would be the best option to prepare for the future. "Just don't bring down the whole forest Joji. There's other students around here too." Aiko called out as she looked on worried. And with that, Joji cried out as she pulled back his arm and swung it forward from the side, the sun's light glistening on thin wires that seemed to stretch from his fingers. If not for the light, Aiko may have not noticed that Joji had already prepared his quirk during that small time frame. ---- "Hmm." Kinzoku Kusari, a member of class 2-A and it's 8th seat, stood with a puzzled look resting upon his face. Amidst the clearing provided by the H.I.V.E Agency, the earthy and dirt-filled terrain had been a sign of how much walking had been done in the area. One could even sketch out certain patterns of where more walking had occurred based upon what areas had more greenery and which areas lacked that characteristic. Kinzoku had seemed to be partaking in this activity, for whatever reason. He pulled his thumb and pointer closer together as his hands rested on his face, and once they had meet, he would allow them to separate. This process repeated itself for some time before, ultimately, Kinzoku looked to his closest confidant. "Wanna spar together, perhaps the Master of Memes can teach me a thing or two." Kinzoku spoke gleefully, his usual tone, upbeat as usual. His closest confidant was no other than Rei English, the 15th seat of Class 2-A. "And to what do I owe this honour, Mr Semi-Finalist?" He responded, visibly smirking. "There ain't much I can teach you but I can sure as hell knock some sense into you with hair like that." He finished with, teasing Kinzoku's choice in hair colour whilst trying to cover his laughter with his right hand. Rei had no intention of ever letting his friend live down his change in appearance. Kinzoku seemed to take in the comment about his hair in a calm manner. "I'm not sure your small mind comprehends on symbolism of my luxurious locks. You see, my hair is naturally a jet black. The blackest of blacks. SO black, that you can't even black out the black of the black. That is how black, blackity black, my black hair is. But these gorgeous streaks of light have seeped in, the golden aura that comes with it shining a new clarity within the follicles of my hair." Almost philosophical in a way, the manner in which Kinzoku spoke made it clear he simply carried on another joke. The posture he took with his hands behind his back, eyes closed and nose stuck up so high you could see any of the green bats within the cave. His left eye then opened, looking at Rei from the corner as he stood facing a different direction from his dramatic display. "So, what type of training are you planning to do?" "Nothing special, just trying to get some more control over my Quirk you know? I'm nowhere near where I want to be right now." Rei stated, his face brooding whilst he looked down at his now clenched fist. However, he quickly turned his attention back to Kinzoku, asking him the same question he had just posed to Rei. “Hm?” Kinzoku spoke, all eyes on Rei as he delved into what he desired to achieve, his goals. Rei, even at his weakest, was always so determined in Kinzo’s eyes. Thats one of the things he admired best. “Ah, well after Windy Boy decided to play dirty and cut deep, I realized that maybe I’ve been focusing on the wrong areas. Always usin my number of chains more than I did their strength, so while I was able to outplay Mr. Jooryoku a bit during the Exams and all, I relied on the weakness of my chains too much. I guess what I’m tryna say is, I wanna be able to play on individual strength now in place of just outnumbering.” Suddenly, completely uncalled for by anyone but Kinzo himself, he pointed a rather dramatic finger at Rei. “And I read somewhere online that under the effects of adrenaline, humans can hit like CRAAAZY hard! The force of half a ton even, and I’m willin to bet your quirk gives you like super-adrenaline, right?! You can probably hit me with like a ton, or even two tons of force if you went all the way. Outta everyone here, I think you’ve got the most potential Rei, so what’s say we slug it out like good friends then hug it out later.” Whilst taken aback by Kinzoku's sudden outburst of praise, the blond couldn't help but crack a wide grin due to his comments. Smacking his left fist into his open palm, Rei's growing excitement had become clearly visible. "I'm all game... aside from the hugging." Rei by this point had already activated his Quirk, his bloodstream already pumping full of adrenaline, giving him the 'high' he was ever-so-accustomed to. "Ladies first." He taunted, beckoning Kinzoku to make the first move with his index finger. “Oooh what a gentleman you are!” Kinzoku teased back, his voice becoming a stereotypical and lousy impression of a woman’s. The boy held one fist towards Rei, smiling as he did so. “Remember it well, alright? Cause I’m gonna knock ya around a bit before getting serious.” Having a more in-depth understanding of his quirk, Kinzoku knew more about his chains more than anything. The study he did at Holiday revealed that Kinzoku’s Quirk had a bit more to offer than just production of chains along his body. The lad seemed to focus more than usual as he activated his Quirk. While any metallic object failed to protrude from his body, Kinzoku’s skin was met with a shiny metal coat that covered him from head to toe and anywhere in between. Taking a tall and narrow fighting stance, Kinzoku had clearly opted to go with hand to hand combat instead of relying upon his chains. Using this new form of his, coined Metal Skin, he increased his defense. In a way, this allowed him to increase the defensive capability of his chains as well. Nevertheless, taking the stance of Ischyró Taekwondo, which allowed for swift reaction time and powerful lower-body techniques, Kinzoku was prepared to take on Rei. All his weight placed on his back foot, Kinzoku pushed off the ground with it in a rush, charging towards Rei for all intents and purposes. As he got into close enough range, Kinzoku took a rooted stance yet again as his left foot stood firm on the ground. Raising his right leg and bringing it around with as much energy he could muster from both, himself and the momentum built up. He intended to slam his leg full force into Rei’s sides. However, he knew Rei likely would’ve stepped back or avoided in some other manner, so his leg moved in more of a diagonal manner as it intended to hit then land on the ground in rapid succession, which would then be followed by a second attack of the same fashion yet done with the opposite leg. As a consequence of Kinzoku's swift rush towards him, Rei quickly raised his fists towards his cheek with a slight forward lean in his posture, donning his orthodox boxing stance. Placing his left foot in front of his right, he began to hop on the spot, getting light on his feet in anticipation for Kinzoku's attack as he closed the distance. As soon as they came into striking range, his opponent showed no hesitation to initiate the proceedings with a heavy kick. Rei evaded with a short step-back but another kick was chained onto the attack. Rei dropped onto his back instantly as his momentum was already carrying him that way, transitioning into a backwards roll. Once on all fours, he instantly pounced at Kinzoku in a very cat-like manner, keeping a low centre of gravity as he clenched his fist, throwing a fast, compact left hook towards his liver despite his skin visibly clad in armour. ---- A beacon of steam ravaged the air within another portion of the clearing, it's width was large enough to hide a small crowd of people, ranging from roughly 5 to 10 people. It's height tore into the sky, becoming visible from the borders of the forest if one truly wanted to see it's range and marvel at the greatness it presented. Titus Dabi was facing his own share of training. He focused on being able to expel more smoke without consuming as much energy as he had been before, as well as using it to hide himself and others better from a threat. Griselle Hideaki had been the threat in this case. Instead of training her quirk like many of the other students, she had instead been training something heavily related to it. Her eyes. As she gazed into the billowing tower of steam that had been produced by Titus's smokescreen, Griselle did her best to locate where Titus had been, relying entirely on her sight in place of her knowledge. "C'mon, reveal yourself to me blonde!" Griselle spoke to herself, yet she would soon find a response. "Wouldn't revealing myself completely defeat the point of the training?" Titus spoke, puzzled at Griselle's request. "Ah jeez, I forgot you're a little to literal. It was just a rhetorical question, don't reveal yourself." Griselle smiled back at Titus, although she wasn't all too sure whether he could see it himself or not. Titus nodded through the smoke, acknowledging Griselle's response. "I must say, you were amazing in the Sports Festival for someone with any lack of a combative quirk." Griselle raised an eyebrow at the comment. "You think? Thanks, I guess." "Although, something intrigued me. Your performance dropped drastically during the battle against Tali than it had against Athena. Was there any specific reason? Or is your stamina that under-developed?" Titus inquired, delving deeper and deeper into Griselle's psyche. Griselle gritted her teeth, almost as if irritated. "Tch. Don't worry about it and work on your conversational skills you ignoramus." ---- In a more isolated part of the Forest was Jikan Yameru also improving his Quirk. He was panting, clothing his gut and sitting down against the tree. He looks up at the sky, coughing up a bit of blood and about to wipe it on his sleeve when a short "Ahem" was heard to his right. Looking to the right, he notices Ureshii Jigen standing there, holding out a handkerchief "You alright?" asks Jigen curiously as Jikan grabs the cloth out from their hand "Yeah, thanks...." says Jikan going silent quickly as he wipes away some of the blood from his lips, even coughing a bit more into the handkerchief. There was an awkward silence between the two, the sounds of the Forest filling the air before Jigen breaks the silence with "You're kinda quiet, are ya? It's fine if you don't want to talk" he says beginning to walk away, but not before Jikan stops him "Well... I guess if you want to hang out that will be fine but.... I mean..." he says before Jigen laughs "Don't worry, I will stay, need anything?" he asks, Jikan shaking his head and getting back up, feeling how he swallows some blood, breathing in then out slowly. He re-activates his quirk letting it go on for a little longer before the pain becomes too much, deactivating his Quirk and coughing some blood up again, wiping his mouth with the cloth that was given to him. ---- Tali blazed her body with intense UV light. As of this moment, she felt that she held great enough power and potency, rivaled only by a few in the classes. What remained for her now was to make her quirk more efficient. More from less and to expand her reservoir of "Light Charges", something which was starting to get really painful. She looked to the sides of her, inspecting the surroundings and saw how all the other went along with their training. Everything seemed well, but not to Tali. She still felt the effects of Miranda's cold shoulder earlier. Now of all times she did not feel like she could be truly happy. She did not quite radiate it as she normally would. She still put up a brave face, acting as if nothing was wrong, but that joy didn't quite reach her eyes. She saw Eikyo standing off by the side, either doing training or just chilling at the moment. It was hard to tell considering the bright light in her helmet. Figuring that she was no good off standing alone, she activated her "I'm Everywhere" move, making the second her stray from training and walk up to Eikyo. "Hi babe, how's it going?" Eikyo was gasping for air as the air started to become thinner. It seemed to suddenly return as Eikyo began taking heavy breaths of his own. "Oh, you know, trying not suffocate. My Quirk's range is up to 22 meters now. Not bad for a few hours of work if I say so myself." "Impressive!" She stated as she removed her helmet, revealing her fair features, now slightly more tan, and long purple hair. All while training her reservoirs, she was now able to also socialize, and two distractions were better than one. "I'm working on my charges, painful as it is, and I have increased my potency a bit as of late. I bet our rematch is going to be even more impressive than the last one." She giggled. The young woman stretched a bit on the spot as if that would help against the blazing sensation she was experiencing a few dozen feet away. "I think I might be able to take you on even faster now." She said cockily with a flirtatious wink. A shuffle came from a couple of bushes as Miranda sat down. At first she had went simply to hide from everyone else and allow herself to have sometime to her own thoughts. To her demise, she could hear a voice she was trying to avoid. With a wince she could instantly tell that Tali was talking to someone. She took a couple more seconds to get it was Eikyo, making her feel even worse. Staring at her hands she couldn't help but just sigh. With a needle in one and a piece of yellow cloth in the other, she took out dark blue thread and started to sew. If I keep ignoring them, my problem will be solved, right? she shook her head and attempted to get on with her new costume. "Yeah, except the next time we spar, I'm going to win." He chuckled. That's when he felt a disturbance in the air. He turned his head to it's location. It was strange, how it wasn't a big flashy move like so many of his other classmates. He raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at a tree. Tali looked at her boyfriend in total confusion, unaware of what it was that has caught his attention. She followed his gaze towards the tree, which only helped to further confuse her. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Tali asked, curiously. He did not seem tense over whatever this was, so neither was she, but it still struck her as weird. "The world to Eiky, are you doing alright?" "Oh, yeah," said Eikyo, his attention returning to Tali, "I just felt something small move behind that tree." Safe, for now. Miranda let out her held breath and went back to stitching. ---- Sakuya had made her way through the training facility and found a place with an abundance of trees and plants that she felt would make a great place to practice and get used to how her quirk works. She closed her eyes and let the sun shine down on her as her hands and face took on a green tint. Kneeling down she placed a hand on the ground and focuse. Focus on the feeling. Picture the shape and help it grow. As she thought the grass a few feet in front of her began to tangle together before beginning to grow into a small tree, to a medium sized tree and until it was the same size as the trees around it. " greetings new acquaintances. I am Setsubi Sesshoku. I look forward to working with you all and imrove as individual. " Setsubi said as he bows and he walks to find his training spot to improve his quirk as well. He was looks at the other people in the group, watching, Analyzing and remembering for future purposes. Sakuya looked up from her spot in the area at her other classmate. She gave him a smile and got up, her arms and face still tinted green, although as she had used her quirk, the green tint was going away, starting from her finger tips up. "Hey, Setsubi. I'm Sakuya, nice to meet you." ---- As the many students of Classes A and B trained, generally grouped together, one stood away from the group. Her Quirk was quite loud and made it difficult for the other students to focus. Not to mention, it would hurt their ears. Screaming for as long and as loudly as she could in a single breath, Shizuka shouted into the heavens, the trees all around her rushing and shaking from the immense force. She only stopped to take a breath. Somewhere in the training facility, a few meters away from Shizuka stood Keiko. She too, trained by her lonesome, or at least she hoped. She was trying to materialize the lightning that she was able to build up inside of her, but was unable to focus due to a loud shriek that invaded her ears. "Jesus friggin' christ..." she remarked, before turning around to find the student responsible. Noticing that she was resting, Keiko approached her before the girl murdered her ears once more. "Oi, can you take it down a notch?" she asked attempting to mask her rudeness. Shizuka turned to Keiko with a smile on her face, quickly signing to her classmate. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was this far away. I went this far so that I wouldn't disturb anyone." With a puzzled look on her face, Keiko analyzed Shizuka up and down, her right hand finding its place on her hip as she did so. Suddenly it hit her, Keiko had overheard her classmates speaking of a certain student's quirk which made it difficult for her to communicate. This was Shizuka. "Hmm, I have no idea what you just said, but from your smile, I think we've reached an understanding." she paused, turning around to face the other students. "Err..also it's not totally yer fault." she scratched the back of her head, walking away before Shizuka could react. Shizuka shrugged as Keiko walked away. Picking up a bottle of water and taking a drink. Her throat was sore and the water greatly helped in alleviating the pain. Then, inadvertently, right in the direction of Keiko, she coughed, a small shockwave, just powerful enough to knock a young girl off her feet, headed straight for the newer student. "This place is still weir-" unable to finish her thought, Keiko was shoved to the floor by a seemingly invisible force. In an instant, she had gone from walking normally to hogging the ground, her face pressed against the dirt. Slowly, she stood up, dusting herself off as she did so. When her sight cleared, her gaze was met by Shizuka. "You…, what the fuck dude?!" Shizuka covered her mouth, only briefly before she began signing quickly. "I'm so sorry, my throat was dry. It came out of nowhere, otherwise I would've turned around. Please forgive me!" " pleased to meet you Sakuya, hope we can be friends. " he said in a robot tone.